Etranger
by Miyuki19
Summary: Sasuke est parti à l'étranger. Quatre ans plus tard, il revient. Naruto et lui décident d'aller au cinéma pour fêter leur retrouvailles. PWP Lemon; UA; Yaoi. [Edit : Je n'ai finalement pas fait de suite. Peut-être un jour, mais pour l'instant je n'en ai pas envie.]


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Etranger" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Je ne mets pas cette fiction dans mon recueil car elle contient un lemon et que je ne veux pas changer le rating de mon recueil.

Warning : [ UA ] [ LEMON ] [YAOI ]

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais Masashi Kishimoto nous permet de les torturer en paix. Merci à lui !

—

Le réveil sonna et Naruto bondit hors de son lit. Il était rare qu'il se presse ainsi. La raison était simple : il allait revoir Sasuke. Il prit une douche rapide et partit en courant en direction de la gare, un croissant à la bouche.

Le blond était vraiment heureux de revoir son ami. Lorsqu'il était parti à l'étranger, ils étaient tous les deux âgés de douze ans. Ils avaient maintenant seize ans. Mais en même temps, une légère angoisse lui nouait le ventre. Et s'ils ne se reconnaissaient pas ? Et si la complicité qu'ils avaient avant avait totalement disparu ? Il finit son croissant dans un grognement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Il faillit tomber en sautant d'un petit muret. Il prenait un raccourcis, voulant arriver avant le train. Et il se fit même insulter par une vieille dame à qui il avait coupé la route. Il arriva tout de même devant la gare en un seul morceau. Malgré sa course effréné, il n'était pas essoufflé. C'était un jeune homme plutôt sportif et souvent en retard à cause d'un de ses amis. Il avait l'habitude de courir ainsi.

Le train était censé arriver à 14 h 30. Il regarda sa montre avant de relever la tête d'un air agacé. Évidemment, le train avait du retard. Il était 14 h 28 ! Il grogna une nouvelle fois en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il était déjà anxieux et le retard du train le stressait encore plus. Vers 14 h 48 Naruto put voir le train arrivé et les passagers commencer à sortir. Il eut un petit rire nerveux avant de se rapprocher, essayant de repérer son ami.

Lorsqu'il vit une chevelure ébouriffé, un grand sourire lumineux éclaira son visage. Il s'approcha, nerveux.

— Sasuke.

Prononcer son prénom lui semblait bizarre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps... Le blond le pris dans ses bras lorsque le brun lui fit un signe de tête, lui prouvant qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

Il s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes, constatant que le brun n'avait rien fait pour lui rendre son étreinte. Naruto prit donc quelques secondes pour détailler l'Uchiwa. Il avait bien grandit, toujours plus grand que lui. Sa peau était pale et ses cheveux lui semblait légèrement plus long. Il avait l'air finement musclé et était habillé de vêtement de marque. Rien d'étonnant, se dit-il. Puis il s'intéressa de plus prêt à son visage. Son expression était vraiment froide.

Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un étranger pour Sasuke. Il soupira avant de l'entraîner vers le cinéma. C'était son ami Sai qui lui avait conseillé d'aller au cinéma avec le brun. Disant que ça "lui rappellerais des souvenirs " et " réanimerais son sentiment d'amitié "... Il avait lu ça dans un livre, surement.

Naruto avait finalement décidé de l'écouter. Mais comme il ne savait pas ce qu'aimerait Sasuke et sachant que Sai lui ressemblait beaucoup, il avait demandé des conseils à son ami. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à regarder... Un film mêlant action et porno. Enfin, ils disaient " érotisme " mais Naruto trouvait le mot " porno" plus approprié.

La gêne qu'il ressentit lors de la première scène de sexe fut empiré par l'expression neutre de Sasuke. Ce type ne ressentait jamais rien ? En faite, même Naruto avait l'impression qu'ils étaient des étrangers. Sasuke n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Reléguant ses pensées dans un coin, il préféra se concentrer sur le film. Erreur. Lorsqu'il sentit une partie de son anatomie se réveiller, il se rendit compte de sa bourde. Le jeune homme se retrouvait donc avec une très jolie bosse au niveau de son entre jambe. Il remercia son cerveau de l'avoir fait choisir les deux places du fond. Celles sur la gauche, souvent oublié de tout le monde sauf des amoureux. Alors qu'il priait pour que son ami ne remarque rien, il sentit un poids à ce niveau.

Baissant les yeux avec inquiétude, il vit qu'une main c'était posé sur la bosse que formait son érection. Il fit remonter son regard le long du bras jusqu'à tomber sur des yeux d'un noir profond.

"Les yeux dans les yeux " se dit le blond... Avant de se rappeler de l'emplacement de son ami. Il rougit violemment et tenta d'écarter cette main bien trop baladeuse pour lui. Mais Sasuke semblait décidé à garder sa main là. Le blond fini par abandonner et jeta un coup d'oeil au jeans de l'Uchiwa.

" Lui aussi, il apprécie le film ! " Il se contorsionna afin de se libérer de cette main... Sans succès. Le brun appuyait légèrement en frottant le tissu, faisant soupirer le blond.

Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il devait faire un cauchemar. Le Sasuke qu'il connaissait n'était pas comme ça. C'était qui, cet étranger ? Ce type qui osait le toucher à ce genre d'endroit et qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

— Sasuke... commença le blond en essayant de cacher son trouble et sa respiration accélérée.

Celui-ci plissa légèrement les yeux, attendant la suite.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Baka* ?

Le brun sourit légèrement avant de répondre, sa voix faisant frissonner le blond qui ne l'avait pas entendu depuis bien trop longtemps.

— Ca ne se voit pas, Dobe* ? Je profite de nos retrouvailles.

Naruto ne répondit pas, troublé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, à cet instant. Alors, il fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit : Fuir.

Il se leva d'un bond malgré la main insistante et sorti de la salle. Ne sachant pas quoi faire après cela et étant conscient de son érection plus qu'importante, il se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Une fois à l'intérieur il défit sa braguette avec empressement. Alors qu'il allait baisser son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, la porte s'ouvrit sur son ami, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Un verrou, ça sert a quelque chose, tu sais... fit-il d'un ton moqueur. M'enfin, ça m'arrange !

Il ferma la porte à clef avant de plaquer le blond contre elle. Il rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les siennes. Il l'embrassa tendrement, prenant son temps pour savourer le contact. Alors qu'il allait ajouter sa langue au baiser, il se fit repousser violemment.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !

— ... Je t'embrasse, peut-être ?

— Je ne suis pas d'accord ! fit le blond, rouge à la fois de rage et de gêne.

— Moi si ! fit-il en le plaquant de nouveau contre la porte.

Il lui prit les poignets, les réunissant au-dessus de sa tête et les tenus d'une main. De sa main libre, il défit sa propre braguette, faisant glisser son pantalon. Il fit de même pour celui du blond. Ils étaient ainsi tous les deux en boxer.

— Lache moi, Sasuke !

— Non.

— Putain, Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Tu as pété les plombs ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression d'être en face d'un étranger. Et d'un violeur aussi, accessoirement.

L'uchiwa sourit à cette dernière remarque. Il se pencha vers le blond et murmura d'une façon sensuelle à son oreille :

— Ce n'est un viol que si tu n'es pas d'accord...

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, se collant contre lui en frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, séparés uniquement par le tissu des deux boxers, faisant gémir le blond de nouveau. Il s'écarta ensuite légèrement, tenant toujours les mains de Naruto et lui enleva son boxer. Il enroula son sexe de sa main et commença un mouvement de pompe.

— Aaaah... non... aaah... stop... !

— Tu dis non mais tu aimes... N'est-ce pas un peu hypocrite, Naruto?

— Ferme... aaaah... la ... aaah !

Lorsqu'il vit que le blond ne résistait plus, il lui lâcha les poignets et se mit a genou. Il le regarda un instant. La tête baissée, les lèvres et les joues rougies. Son souffle était irrégulier. Cette vision qu'il qualifierait de " bandante" le fit sourire.

Il embrassa le gland du blond avant de le suçoter et de, enfin, le prendre en partie dans sa bouche. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-viens régulier, accélérant petit à petit. L'uzumaki leva la tête vers le plafond et posa une main dans les cheveux du brun, les ébouriffant un peu plus et le poussant sans s'en rendre compte à le prendre plus profondement dans sa bouche. Deux va-et-viens plus tard, Naruto vint dans un cri étouffé. Sasuke se redressa, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Il avala la semence sous les yeux du blond et essuya ses lèvres d'un revers de main.

— Hum... Pour l'instant, ce sera suffisant. Mais la prochaine fois, on ne s'arrête pas là. À demain, Naruto...

Et il parti, laissant son ami, troublé, dans les toilettes du cinéma.

—

_* : Désolé pour les mots japonais, je sais que beaucoup n'aiment pas en trouver dans les fictions. Mais j'ai du mal à ne pas les mettre quand il s'agit de Sasuke et Naruto. Désolé !_

Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture !

J'espère que ça vous a quand même plut... J'ai écrit ce chapitre dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF mais, une suite me tente pas mal... Si vous êtes intéressé je l'écrirais peut-être. ^^


End file.
